


This One Person

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small (insignificant) detail of Kyuhyun's past comes to light. Siwon finds himself more than a little bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Person

He is being childish.

Siwon knows that (logically speaking) but neither logic nor common sense has even the smallest chance when his emotions decide to wreak a storm of this scale. It’s like he’s stuck in an endless loop of bad moods. He snaps at everyone, finds faults in everything, everywhere, every time. 

He was happy to come home. Meeting the people he loves and people who love him, especially after two months away on a job he wholeheartedly dislikes, is a blessing. For the first two days, he was in perfect bliss. He was home, happy, content.

And then it all changed. Now he walks around with thunderclouds hanging over his head. At best, he will keep a sullen silence so as not to verbally offend anyone. All the same, everybody notices. His sister gives him strange looks. His mother drops question after question. His friends trade wary glances and start walking on eggshells around him. 

Everybody but his boyfriend, who is clearly too busy to notice.

Which is why Siwon doesn’t expect anything. He sulks and mopes and blames everything from the sun for being too bright and the rain for being too wet, but absolutely does not expect _anything_ , let alone Kyuhyun’s barging into his bedroom at one in the morning.

“Alright, what?”

There is a moment of stunned silence as Siwon tries to process what has just happened. Kyuhyun has stridden in, slammed the door loudly behind him, and is now standing in front of said door with hands on his hips, face folded into an ominous frown.

“What?” he croaks out.

“You.” Kyuhyun drops his bag onto the floor with a loud thud, next to his feet. “What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kyuhyun snorts, unamused at his obvious attempt on denial. “You called me three times today, and snapped at me in each and every one of them. And that’s just from today. So what is it? What did I do wrong?”

Siwon smothers a sigh and puts the book he has been reading down on his lap. If it were up to him, he would gladly cling to his stubborn silence and continue to ignore the problem as long as it exists; to the end of the world if needs be. The look on his boyfriend’s face, however, clearly says that it’s not even remotely an option.

“You’ve been in this mood since you came back,” Kyuhyun accuses, crossing both arms in front of his chest. “I know I’ve been busy and we haven’t had much time to talk, and for that I’m sorry. But now I’m here, so let’s talk.”

Siwon shifts uncomfortably. “You don’t need to come here only because of this.”

“Really?” Kyuhyun’s voice gains a higher pitch, maybe even a slightly hysterical edge. “How was I supposed to know that? I don’t even know what _this_ is.”

“It’s not you,” Siwon blurts out. “It’s me.”

There is a long moment as Kyuhyun stares at him in disbelief mixed with horror. Siwon is surprised at the latter, even more so when a short, bitter laugh follows. 

“Funny.” Kyuhyun sounds strange, like a hand is closing around his throat. “That’s exactly what I said when I broke up with my last girlfriend.” 

The words have barely sunk in when Kyuhyun speaks again, rubbing a hand across his face, “Siwon, if we’re breaking up, you can at least–”

“No!” Siwon hears all the fear, panic, and desperation in his own voice. He is now sitting upright on the bed, his whole body wrought with tension. “We’re not breaking up. We are _not_. How could you even think that?”

Something flickers across Kyuhyun’s expression, but his eyes remain hard. “Then what is this? What is happening?”

“You’ll laugh if I tell you.”

“Honestly, not many things can make me laugh right now.” Kyuhyun’s tone is matter-of-fact. “But I’ll be glad for an explanation. Any explanation.”

For the first time that night, Siwon notices how terrible his boyfriend looks. He knows that all the preparations for the upcoming musical are taking a toll on Kyuhyun, but not until now does he realise just _how much_ they exactly take. Exhaustion prints shadows on Kyuhyun’s face where there was none. Even the subdued lighting in the bedroom cannot cover much of the tired lines along his features.

And it isn’t only exhaustion. Kyuhyun is unhappy. Miserable. Deeply so.

It’s these small pinpricks of guilt which finally draw the answer from Siwon’s lips. Slowly, he moves to the edge of the bed and carefully holds his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“The last time we were here, the day after my return, you told me something. Just in passing, so maybe you don’t remember.” He pauses, struggling past the dryness of his throat. “You told me that I wasn’t your first.”

Kyuhyun stares at him as if he has suddenly grown three more heads. “I don’t understand,” he says blankly. “Of course you weren’t my first. I’d already had girlfriends even before I met you. Do you seriously think– hell, Siwon, I know _I_ wasn’t your first either. Why does it matter?”

“I mean,” Siwon inhales deeply, all too aware of the absurdity of his argument, “I wasn’t your first guy.”

If Kyuhyun looked confused earlier, now he is absolutely dumbstruck. “My first guy,” he repeats dumbly. 

Siwon feels his face burn in embarrassment. It _is_ ridiculous, but it doesn’t help that his worst expectation comes true a few seconds later, when Kyuhyun clamps a hand over his lower face, obviously stifling a laugh.

“Seriously? That’s it? Because you weren’t my first guy?”

“Told you you’d laugh,” Siwon mumbles tersely. He is half-relieved, half-annoyed, but his next glance at Kyuhyun wipes both all clean. The younger man has slid down to the floor, now sitting against the door with a hand over his eyes. 

“Sorry.” There is a soft chuckle, so soft Siwon almost misses the quiver. “I just… I thought it was something else.”

All the guilt hits him hard like tons of bricks. Siwon’s out of the bed in a blink, hungry, desperate for a tangible touch, until his arms are coming around familiar, hard-angled shoulders. All the while, his mouth babbles a stream of sorry’s and how he knows it shouldn’t make a difference and yet it _does_ and yes maybe it’s because he was jealous _because_ Kyuhyun refused to say who he was but it really shouldn’t matter and _he_ is really an idiot, isn’t he?

“Yes,” Kyuhyun mutters against his clavicle. “A total idiot. You should’ve just told me.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me everything,” Siwon mutters regretfully. “I respect your privacy—I really do. It’s just… it’s a guy and I know it shouldn’t be any different from your ex-girlfriends—or _mine_ for that matter—so… I don’t even know why this bothers me so much.”

Kyuhyun is silent for a moment, simply breathing against the pulse that beats in Siwon’s neck. “Does it make a difference though?” he finally asks, sounding timid and hesitant. “Do you feel differently about me now after knowing that–”

“No.” The word slams against his throat, his tongue, the roof of his mouth. “No, God, no. Kyuhyun, I swear–”

The rest of his passionate remonstrance disappears into Kyuhyun’s mouth as he finds himself being kissed, hard and deep. He can taste all the relief and unravelling tension, and finds a similar response in the depth of his own chest. It’s as if the rank of black clouds and filthy mood hounding him for days are now gone—just like that, only by having Kyuhyun back in his arms.

It only ever has to do with one person, the one now looking at him with a smile that softens the shadows around his eyes a little 

“Can I stay the night?”

Siwon feels a scowl knit his brows. “Cho Kyuhyun, we’ve been dating for two years. What are you–”

But then he realises that Kyuhyun’s shoulders are shaking in laughter, and lets out a huff, part irritation, mostly fondness. “Okay, so you were just having one of your little jokes. Very funny.”

“I seem to remember someone huffing and puffing only minutes ago because he wasn’t my first. Who was that again?”

“Your idiot boyfriend,” Siwon replies contritely as he returns to his feet, pulling Kyuhyun up with him. “So now he’s going to make it up to you. Let’s see. First, he’ll prepare a bubble bath for you to enjoy, and after you’ve taken that bath, he’ll put you to bed and read you the Bible until you fall asleep. Tomorrow morning, he’ll bring you a breakfast in bed, after which he’s going to drive you to musical practice and then he’ll stay and watch your practice like a good, supportive boyfriend should until you’re done so the two of you can get a really special dinner together afterwards. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Kyuhyun purrs against his lips and accepts another conciliatory kiss.

 

**_End_ **


End file.
